


"Hyung,get off of my lap."

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [7]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Clingy Hoya, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hoya-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong wants to use his laptop on the couch,but Hoya always occupies the space in his lap.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	"Hyung,get off of my lap."

**11:25 AM**

Sungjong doesn't know what's been up with him roommate Howon lately,but whatever it is,it needs to stop and it needs to stop now because Sungjong hasn't been able to get any of his work done because of it.

You see Howom,for some reason unknown to Sungjong,has decided that he know belongs in the younger boy's lap.


End file.
